I Need You
by PaperbackWriter10
Summary: NOT ATU, SORRY! Yeah, I knew John Lennon. He was my best friend, and I'm pretty sure I was in love with him. I still am. At the moment we'd first met, I'd never expect my stepbrother to try to murder him.  John/OC -R&R please!
1. Misery

**Hello there guys, I'm Brielyn, and this is my first Fanfiction, so please don't criticize me to****o harshly. I'm begging you. XD ****So, I had this idea stuck in my head for a while and I wanted to try it out****. If you guys like it, I'll write another chapter. :3 ****I worked on this for a looooong time so it would be just the way I wanted it, so...yeah. I wanna post it now. This story is about John Lennon's murder, but with a little twist ;) well, maybe a BIG twist, but whatever. R&R please! :D** **And please don't slam me with harsh "constructive criticism", if you don't like it, please tell me nicely. XD**

**And also, sorry for grammatical errors. We're not all perfect...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Ugh, you gotta be KIDDING me..I do not own The Beatles, John Lennon, or Mark Chapman and his family. XD  
><strong>

**Okayyyyyyyy, here goes nothing...****Sorry this story's so short! DX**

* * *

><p>December 8, 1980: Manhattan: 10:35 P.M.<p>

Natalie POV

"Where are we going?" I inquired my stepbrother Mark. He continued hauling me to his car, obviously wanting me to accompany him somewhere.  
>"<em>I<em>_ don't__ even__ know__ what__ I__ was __running __for__-__I __guess__ I__ just__ felt__ like __it_." he quoted. His enthrallment with _Catcher __in__ the__ Rye_ was becoming CRAZY. He had definitely become mad. From nowhere, he would quote excerpts from that stupid book. I continued leaving telltale signs with my aunt Kathryn, his mother, by placing brochures for mental hospitals all around her home-or should I say _their_ home. Mark still resided with his mother because he was an inclusive and absolute idiot and was terrified that the cops will catch him with all the LSD and marijuana in his closet. Kathryn didn't know about it-well at least I HOPE she didn't…anyways, you understand what my concern was. Mark was completely and utterly mad, and nobody took any initiative to it except for me.  
>"That doesn't respond to my question. Tell me where we're going. Now." I insisted, wondering why I was even accompanying him in the first place. He let go of my wrist and looked at me.<br>"Aren't you thrilled, Natalie? We're off to see the Walrus, the astonishing Walrus of the Dakota..." he laughed with an evil grin on his face. What a crazy ass…  
>"You mean John Lennon?" I asked. He nodded, evil written all over his face. The smell of marijuana from his breath wafted through the air.<br>"Just get in the car, already!"  
>"But why are we-"<br>"GET IN!"  
>I quickly ran to the passenger seat side of the car and entered. I recognized that he had a revolver on his dashboard and as soon as he entered into the car, I questioned him about it.<br>"Mark. Why do you have a gun on your dashboard?"  
>He turned his head toward me. "I'm going hunting later."<br>"Oh, okay. In the middle of Manhattan in the snow? At 11 at night? That's not strange at all…"  
>"Don't question me!" he yelled.<br>"Well it sounds like a pretext…tell me the real reason why you have a gun."  
>"I'm hunting walrus." And then he put the key in the ignition and started driving.<br>"Who hunts walrus…?" I thought for a minute to myself. When I realized what he tried to put across through figurative and metaphorical speech, I gasped.  
>"WHAT?"<br>"You heard me. Walrus."  
>"No, you're not. You're not going to assassinate him. Don't even think about it."<br>"Yes, I am going to assassinate him. And you can't stop me."  
>"Oh really?"<br>He nodded. I could not let him take anybody's life, let alone my best friend's. John was my best friend in high school. Our friendship broke when I moved to the United States a year after high school to live with Mark and his mother. I moved out after college, and I visited Mark and Kathryn on a somewhat-daily basis.

Mark drove out of the apartment's parking garage and into the chaotic streets of Manhattan. The reverberation of cars honking at Mark filled my ears. He was speeding and swerving all over the road-weaving in between taxi cabs, trucks, and cars. I was taken aback that the police weren't after him because of his reckless driving. We soon reached 72nd Street and Central Park West, and at this time, I was strongly trying not to panic too much. I could not visualize John with death knocking on his door in the hands of my stepbrother right before my eyes, and I had to put a stop to this as soon as possible... Then I thought twice: would I risk my life for the most recalcitrant, disobedient, reckless, stubborn, insurmountable, world-hating man I had ever met, despised, and eventually became best friends with and left? I think I would.

He parked the car right across the street from the Dakota Apartments, and a limousine parked in the driveway came into view. Yoko Ono, his second wife, emerged from the limousine first, and then John. Yoko entered the giant, satanic looking gates of the Dakota and headed up the stairs. Mark took hold of the revolver, opened the car door, and scampered across the surprisingly calm and serene road free of speedy cars. What was I going to do? Quickly, I unfastened the glove box and discovered another loaded revolver in there. I clutched it, opened the door on the passenger's side, and quickly and quietly darted across the road behind Mark. Mark reached the walkway and pointed the loaded revolver toward John.  
>"NO! MARK, DON'T!" I shrieked.<p>

John POV

I bore in mind that slightly high pitched tone of voice from so long ago almost immediately. I quickly twisted around to come across Natalie sprinting up to me with a gun in her palm, and a slightly obese and grotesque man aiming one in the direction of me. I didn't lose my courage, but I was truly petrified, not having one idea of what was about to happen. Natalie sprinted in front of me, safeguarding me from this outlandish man, but the man pulled the trigger, probably by accident and it struck her right in the shoulder. She instantly took hold of it and winced. At this point, Yoko was probably calling the police, but I didn't seem to pay any attention.

"Mark…" she said almost inaudibly, obviously injured and in agonizing pain. Natalie began to fall to the ground, but I assisted her up, regardless of how much blood would flow onto my shaking hands. Becoming conscious of the reality that he had just shot his stepsister as an alternative, Mark placed the revolver under his jaw and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>I BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT.<strong>

**Or maybe you did because you're pcychic, I don't know. Pleaseeeeee REVIEW!**

**~Brielyn (:**


	2. Help!

September 6, 1955

Merseyside, Liverpool

The sunshine tiptoed into my room as silent and as delicate as a mouse and I opened my weary eyes. My ashen ceiling came into sight and I yawned. Thank God it was Saturday. I dreadfully needed sleep, because jet lag from journeying abroad truly drains you. A knock met my bedroom door as I jumped out of bed to answer it.

"I'm guessing you were up already?" my father asked.

"Yeah, sadly I didn't get an opportunity to sleep in."

"Me either. Well, there's someone at the door for you, so get decent and come and see him." He instructed and closed the door.

'But I just moved here…nobody knows who I am yet. Whatever…' I thought, quickly clutching a purple dress from my newly filled closet and stepping into it. Grabbing the hairbrush, I ran it gradually through my thick brunette hair and scurried to the front door.

A tall, handsome teenage boy stood there with his two parents. The woman who stood there appeared youthful and appealing, yet grave and profound, but the man appeared to be happy-go-lucky and of good spirits with his toothy grin. The boy's lips spread into a smirk, which would soon be known as his signature, and he gazed at me. He handed me a bin full of cookies.

"Welcome to Merseyside." The boy spoke. "My name is John, and this is my mother, Julia, and my stepfather Bobby. We live right next door and we came to give you a warm welcome."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. My name's Natalie," I said, shaking each of their hands, but I shook John's hand last. He looked at me with that 'look'. Like the look when you know a guy thinks you're cute. But, I just shook it off. He could not have been fond of me…right? We were just introduced to each other. This guy already annoyed me. You know those kinds of people that annoy you by just looking at them? Well, that's the way I felt about John.

"Would you like to come in and join us for breakfast? You guys seem hungry."

"That would be wonderful, dear. Thank you for the offer." Julia answered my question and I led Bobby, John, and she into the kitchen. The smell of home fries and scrambled eggs met us at the entrance and I directed them to the dining table. I took my seat next to Julia at first, but then John whispered something to Julia and she stood up. John and Julia switched places and now I was seated next to John. 'Great. Next to Idiot over here. Thanks, Julia.' I thought to myself. My father loaded the dishes with eggs and home fries for every person and he sat in his chair.

"Thank you for such a warmhearted welcome, Ms. Dykins," My father said to Julia.

'Oh, so Idiot had a last name…'

"Please, call me Julia. Anyone is welcome here in Merseyside." She smiled at my father. John rolled his eyes at his mother's trite words and looked at me seductively, smirking and clearly making an effort to flirt with me. I rolled my eyes, noticeably irate, and shook my head side to side. I was knowledgeable by just looking at him that he was one of those kinds of guys that are so perverted it's annoying and irrelevant, and he was already getting on my nerves. John turned to Bobby and winked at him, signaling something.

"Natalie, when John's finished, he wants to show you around Merseyside. Is that alright with you?" Bobby asked me.

'No. Not at all. Ugh. Well, this is legitimately going to suck.'

"Sure, that would be magnificent." I said sarcastically, and John rolled his eyes and shook his head, imitating me.

"Come on, you." He commanded, standing up, clenching my wrist, and literally dragging me to the door. John closed the door and helped me up off of the ground.

"Great. This'll be fun." I rolled my eyes as John took my hand lightly and we headed to the sidewalk. Halfway down it, John broke the awkward silence

"So, you're name is Natalie, right?"

"No, its Ignatius…yes, it's Natalie."

"Feisty, huh? I like that…"

"Ugh, just shut up!" I yelled, crossing my arms.

"Ouch, that hurt, girl." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. John laughed and took my hand again. I pulled it away from his grip.

"Look, I was just teasing. Calm down." He told me.

"But you're annoying…"

"Alright then. Fine. You win. Can we just get along? That's the whole reason we came to welcome you. To make new friends with the new neighbors."

"Well, obviously you're not well-acquainted with how to make a good first impression on someone." I insulted him.

"Okay, well what do you think of me?"

"Hm…arrogant, recalcitrant, disobedient, foolish, perverted, rather annoying, ignorant, tenacious, imprudent, irrational, immature, impolite, rude, obstinate, caustic, rebellious-"

"Alright, that's enough…" he interrupted me. "Want to know what I think about you?"

'Oh crap. Here it comes.'

"Sure…"

"You're prejudging…" he mumbled.

"Anything else besides that?" I asked.

"Well…you're…intelligent, philosophical, mature, pessimistic of yourself, cynical, yet joyful, witty, and…"

"And what?"

"Is stunning a fine word to illustrate you also?"

"Oh, please. Don't even try that with me."

"But it's true!"

"How many girls have you told that one to?"

"Hm…" he glanced down at his fingers and counted them one by one. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'm guessing a lot?"

He nodded regretfully. "You're not like other girls, Natalie…"

"Be quiet!"

"I mean it! I truly, genuinely, sincerely mean it. From the bottom of my heart I mean it." John told me. I blushed slightly, for no boy had ever said that to me in my life. I still didn't believe him, though.

"Yeah, okay…"

"Well, can we at least be friends?"

I hesitated for a moment, and then responded to his offer. "That would be okay…"

"So that's a yes, then?"

I nodded as we headed forward down the sidewalk.

"So, you're last name is Dykins?" I asked.

"No, it's Lennon. My mother re-married."

"Oh, that's right. You live with her?"

"No, I live with my Aunt Mary. She lives right next door to you, and my mother and Bobby live down the street."

"Oh, cool." I said, this uncomfortable conversation getting worse by the minute.

"So, why don't you like it when I say you're attractive?"

'God, he gets more irksome every moment, doesn't he?'

"Because I'm not. And you've probably said that to several girls, am I right?"

"Well…yes."

"Exactly. Does that answer your question?"

"No."

"Well what does?"

"I don't know. You tell me, baby."

I was legitimately about to fly into a rage.

"GOD. YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!"

"That's what I was aiming for." He winked. My face got hot, and I turned on my heel and without delay, I rapidly walked down the opposite end of the sidewalk.


End file.
